


Starting the Day Off Right

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Restraints, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: It wouldn’t do, letting Ichiji think that he was unilaterally in charge. Not at all. So after a night of heavy drinking on his part, Nami strips him down to nothing, restraining each limb securely to their sturdy bed frame...and plants herself down squarely on his face. “Rise and shine.”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Starting the Day Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 6 [NSFW] - Handcuffs/Restraints**  
>  _(Might have been real lazy with this prompt since yesterday's was literally bondage related?)_  
>  (I'm awful at titles sorry)  
> (I am not, however, sorry about flooding the Ichiji/Nami tag)

Ichiji had said  _ something _ in response, Nami could feel the vibrations in her clit. Couldn’t hear any of it though. “Did you say something, handsome?”

She felt more vibrations, sharper, as well as his warm breaths on her sensitive skin. Ichiji’s wrists were straining against the ropes from where she’d bound him to the headboard, and for a moment she worried they would snap. But he stopped struggling after a few moments, relaxing his arms once more - and Nami ground down harder onto his face, feeling his nose tickling against her clit. It felt so nice, squeezing his face between her thighs and holding him right where she wanted him - after all, tied up like he was, it wasn’t like Ichiji  _ needed _ his face at the moment. If it weren’t for her, he’d still be asleep, so surely it wasn’t a problem that she was putting his mouth to good use.

“I’m...a little sorry about waking you up. I  _ guess _ . But I couldn’t wait.” Sighing lovingly, Nami slid her hands beneath his head, running her fingers through his soft hair as she held his face more snugly against her wet slit. She could feel his tongue now, teasing against her and stroking what it could reach, and she let out a light groan as she dropped her head backwards. Her long hair brushing against her back sent shivers up her spine, and Nami shifted her hips to better position her cunt over Ichiji’s mouth. He was exploring her more boldly now, tongue movements more pointed, and she could feel his cheeks squirming against her thighs.

At the headboard, his hands were once again straining to pull free, yanking hard on the ropes that bound him. Nami could see spots where the rope was breaking, fraying in place. It wouldn’t hold very long - not against Ichiji’s strength - and when it broke, she would likely be in for more than just a stern talking-to.

And  _ when _ that delicious moment happened…

Nami felt a strong jolt of pleasure shoot up her body as his nose pressed into her clit, nudging it upwards, and her train of thought derailed completely. Arching her back and riding Ichiji’s face harder, she could feel slickness where her body made contact with his. 

There was more popping and snapping of the ropes.

When that delicious moment happened, Nami knew Ichiji would have the courtesy to let her finish - and the punishment would follow afterwards.


End file.
